


The Road to Wayhaught

by WaverlyDanvers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlyDanvers/pseuds/WaverlyDanvers
Summary: Waverly Earp has all kinds of thoughts and feelings about Nicole Haught. My take on the thoughts running through Waverly's mind during their initial meeting and all of the moments from Season 1 along with the moments that may have happened that we didn't get to see.





	The Road to Wayhaught

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or comments are welcome. If you enjoyed this and are interested in me continuing this series, let me know!

The Earp curse is real. That thought kept circling round and round in Waverly’s head as she mindlessly went about her morning routine at Shorty’s, cleaning the bar and getting everything ready for the day. The Earp curse is actually real. She still couldn’t believe it. I mean she could because she’d been preparing her entire life to try and break it but to see the revenants reveal themselves to her and Wynonna, was still incredibly surreal. As Waverly ran a damp rag over the top of the bar, her mind flashed to how scared she had been the other day when she had been kidnapped by three of those demons. They had jumped her in the deserted lot behind Shorty’s when she had been taking the trash out. They had grabbed her, tied her up and roughly shoved her in the back of their filthy, beat-up truck. She could still feel how the rope had chaffed her wrist while she had jostled and rolled around in the back of the truck with every bump or turn. 

Waverly closed her eyes briefly as she remembered how terrified she had been when they strung her up and slipped the noose around her neck with her toes barely scraping at the stool beneath her. She was scared but she had tried not to show her fear to them because she knew it would only make it more satisfying for them. Instead, she had scrunched her eyes shut tightly and willed Wynonna to show up and save her. When Wynonna had pulled up on that bike, Waverly had never been so glad to see her. 

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes stung from the effort to hold back tears at the memory. Waverly had always been the youngest, the baby. For most of her life she felt like the afterthought, the pest. She was always too little, always too young to do anything of worth or significance. She had always wanted to be included in whatever adventure or secret her two older sisters were involved in. Instead, she would get a pat on the head and told to run along and play with her dolls or to stop being nosey and to leave the older girls alone. Her Mother left when she was so young she couldn’t really remember her and even before her Dad died he never paid much attention to her anyway. He spent most of his time training Willa and letting Wynonna tag along. Waverly had never felt special, never really felt loved. A part of her knew that Wynonna loved her because they were sisters, they were family but they also were the only two Earp’s left and Waverly had often wondered if it was love or duty that Wynonna had felt towards her. Yet, when Wynonna had come to her rescue, Waverly’s heart had swelled with love for her big sister. Maybe she meant more to Wynonna than she realized. 

Her thoughts were still distracted when she ran the rag over the handles of the taps and accidently bumped the loose tap and a gush of beer shot out towards her, drenching her shirt and chest instantly. Squealing she slapped at the taps franticly trying to get them to stop spilling all over her and the floor. 

“Perfect.” She muttered looking around at the mess that she would have to clean up now.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.” An amused voice stated.

Startled Waverly looked up at the voice to see a tall, beautiful, red-headed deputy leaning casually in the door way with her hat in her hand. In the brief glance, Waverly could see the smile on the other woman’s face and knew she was thoroughly entertained by the spectacle that Waverly had made of herself.

“You okay?” The deputy asked.

“Yeah.” Waverly wiped at her shirt front in a hopeless attempt to clean herself up. “Yeah, I’m just a bit jumpy. I had a craaazy night.” She picked up a dry towel and continued to pat down her shirt, shorts and bending down to wipe of her legs. 

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.” The officer stated as she sauntered up to the bar and sat her hat on top of the counter, a small smile lingering on her face.

“I’ve been uh, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She held out her hand and Waverly instinctively reached out to grasp it and even in her flustered state she couldn’t help noticing the intent way the deputy was looking at her and the solid yet soft warmth of the officer’s hands immediately sent butterflies to her stomach. 

“Hi.” Waverly grinned back at the officer and was slightly embarrassed by how flustered she was all of the sudden.

“And you are Waverly Earp.” They’re hands lingered together slightly longer than was normal with a handshake introduction but finally Waverly pulled her hand back and with a grin and a nod, breathed out a quiet “yes” in acknowledgement.

“Quite a popular girl around here.” Nicole continued still with a charming smile on her face.

“Oh, you know. It’s all in the smile and wave.” Waverly gave a little wave to Nicole as she said it and couldn’t stop the nervous smile that she plastered on her face. She was being an embarrassing dork and she just wanted the ground to swallow her up. What was it about this woman that turned her inside out and made her so nervous?

“Yeah. Can I get a cappuccino to go?” Nicole asked. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry. We’re not actually opened yet. So…” Waverly admitted. 

“Oh! Right! Okay, my bad!” The officer laughed, holding up her hands in a conciliatory gesture.

“It’s just when I see something I want. I don’t want to wait. And your door was open.” Nicole suddenly had a serious look on her face and the temperature seemed to ratchet up 20 degrees instantly as Waverly stared into the Nicole’s warm, brown eyes. 

Waverly’s smile fell and for some unknown reason her pulse started racing and the butterflies in her stomach were back in full force. 

“Right.” Waverly nodded breaking eye contact and looking down at her shirt again. “God I’m soppy wet.” Nicole laughed as Waverly continued, “You know I keep telling Shorty that he needs to fix the dern taps. Sorry, do you mind just uh…” Waverly mimics covering her eyes hoping Nicole will understand.

Nicole’s eyes go wide and sheepish, “Oh! Right!” Nicole spins around putting her back to Waverly to give her a little privacy.  
Waverly turns around and glances over her shoulder a couple of times to make sure Nicole isn’t watching her before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. However, in the process her shirt somehow gets stuck on something and Waverly suddenly finds herself in a very uncompromising position.

“Oh! Oh crap! Um…Officer? I’m stuck. So…” Waverly turns slightly to look back at Nicole with her arms awkwardly trapped above her head and her bra on full display.

“Oh!” Nicole turns back around to see what’s going on. “Let me help you.” Nicole gives a small laugh as she rounds the corner of the bar to give Waverly a hand.

“I gotcha.” Nicole murmurs with a grin as she helps Waverly detangle the wet shirt and finish pulling it over her head and Waverly chuckles embarrassingly.

“Oh, good job you’re not some guy or this would be really, really awkward.” Waverly’s voice trails off as she looks up and meets Nicole’s eyes. Nicole still has a smile on her face and Waverly is momentarily distracted by the dimples but she can tell by the look on Nicole’s face and the little “Yep” head bob thing she does that the officer is definitely interested in what she sees. 

“Um….I owe you one.” Waverly stammers.

“Alright.” The officer concedes. “How ‘bout you buy me that cup of coffee? How ‘bout tonight?”

“Oh, I can’t!” Waverly answers a little to quickly and fears she might have come off rude.

“I mean I’d love to…like, like to…uh…” Waverly is internally beating herself up. Why is she so flustered? What the hell is wrong with her? “But I have plans.”  
Waverly plasters a wide grin on her face hoping to dispel any notion that she is being dismissive of the officer’s request. 

“Yeah, I’m a planner.” Waverly says with a grin and a chuckle. Internally she is screaming at her sudden bout of social awkwardness. She can normally talk and make friends with anyone and this officer with her fiery red-hair, intense but kind chocolate brown eyes and charming dimples appears to be her social kryptonite. She was making a complete fool of herself. 

Nicole is nodding as Waverly continues to ramble, “I like to know what I’m doing at least two or three days in advance. Uh…” She looks up into Nicole’s face again and for some unknown, mortifying reason blurts out, “I’m in a relationship with a boy…man.” 

“A boy man?” The officer asks. Nicole nods and grins as she turns and starts walking off. “Yep, I’ve been there.” She laughs, “It’s the worst.”

Nicole picks up her hat and slaps something down on the counter and shrugs as she starts to walk off, “Okay, well some other time.”

The officer starts to walk towards the front door and gives one last look at Waverly over her shoulder. “I mean it.” She states as she places her hat back on her head and walks out.  
Waverly leans on the counter and reaches for the card that the officer had left for her. “Officer Haught. Of course.” She can’t help but smile to herself. 

 

Later that night Waverly is lying in bed and replaying her encounter with Officer Nicole Haught over and over in her head. Right after Nicole had walked out, Gus had blown in asking why Waverly was standing in the middle of the bar in only her bra. After a dismissive explanation Waverly had run upstairs for a change of clothes and the day took off from there. She hadn’t even been able to give Nicole a second thought. But now in the dark, stillness that only came in the wee hours of the morning she couldn’t stop her mind from picturing Nicole’s face. Waverly had never been interested in girls much before. She’d never really given it much thought. Purgatory was a small town and there had never been a girl that had piqued her interest in a romantic attraction sort of way. She wasn’t opposed to the idea. The opportunity had just never presented itself to her before now.  
She was almost certain that Nicole was interested in her and Waverly would be lying if she didn’t admit she was flattered and very intrigued. 

Of course, she was dating Champ. They’d been together for a good while now but Waverly wasn’t dumb. She knew that Champ cheated on her and he was definitely not the smartest or most driven person but he was all Waverly really knew and he was the only person to half-way give her the attention and affection she craved so badly. Which she knew was not good enough reasons to stay with him. She’d almost dumped him a million times but just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. 

But for some reason Waverly just knew that Nicole was going to be a game-changer. Just in that brief interaction this morning she could tell that Nicole was smart, she was driven, she was drop-dead gorgeous and she apparently had her eyes set on Waverly Earp. The thought of being pursed by Officer Nicole Haught caused the butterflies to stir again in her stomach and Waverly couldn't stop the small smile on her face or the blush on her cheeks. She wasn’t really sure what she wanted and she wasn’t planning to go dump Champ tomorrow but she was going to sit back and see what happened next.


End file.
